Neptuns Entführung
by Bienebiene
Summary: Uranus und Neptun streiten sich, dann wird Neptun entführt...


Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction, also urteilt bitte nicht so streng über sie. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch, denn ich habe mir sehr viel Mühe gegeben. Ich freue mich über jede Art von Kritik, also mailt mir (bienebiene@yahoo.de), wenn ihr mir etwas zu sagen habt. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Eure Nina.  
  
Neptuns Entführung  
  
Diese Geschichte beginnt mit dem Ende eines Kampfes zwischen den Sailorkriegern ( Inner Senshi, Sai-loruranus und Sailorneptun) und Tuxedomask gegen die bösartige Marilla. Wie üblich stehen die Sai-lorkrieger und Tuxedomask auf der Siegerseite und Marilla muss sich zurückziehen. Sailorneptun bedankt sich bei ihren Freunden für die Rettung, da sie zuvor von Marilla entführt worden war. Doch Dank des besonderen Einsatzes von Sailoruranus, ihrer besten Freundin, war Neptun jetzt wieder in Sicherheit.   
Plötzlich fielen, durch die Tollpatschigkeit Sailormoons verursacht, alle Inner Senshi um und lan-deten auf ihrem Hinterteil, wobei sie Tuxedomask mit sich zogen. Das war ja wieder einmal typisch. Sai-loruranus und Sailorneptun jedoch glaubten, dass eine Energiewelle des Bösen für das plötzliche Umstür-zen der Sailorkrieger verantwortlich war. Und da sie noch immer nicht gerne gemeinsam mit den anderen kämpfen wollten, wollten sie so schnell wie möglich verschwinden und die Sailorkrieger mit dieser an-geblichen Gefahr alleine fertig werden lassen. Also beeilten sie sich von diesem Ort fortzukommen. Ura-nus und Neptun liefen in Richtung Norden, als Uranus plötzlich etwas langsamer wurde, da ihr das mit dieser Energiewelle doch etwas suspekt vorkam. Sie drehte sich um und sah, dass eh alles in Ordnung war. Erleichtert wollte sie weiterlaufen, als sie Neptun nirgends mehr erblicken konnte. Hatte sie denn nicht auf Uranus gewartet? Uranus rannte los um Neptun einzuholen, die weit vorne war und sich nicht einmal nach ihrer Freundin umgedreht hatte. Das machte Uranus irgendwie wütend. Schließlich hatte sie Neptun doch gerade mit höchstem Risiko aus den Klauen der Bösen befreit, und jetzt wartete sie nicht auf sie? War sie ihr denn egal? Uranus war wütend. Am liebsten hätte sie Neptun mit ihrem Uranus abge-schossen, aber das konnte sie nicht. Also versuchte sie, Neptun einzuholen, was ihr dann schließlich auch gelang.  
Neptun drehte sich um und sah Uranus erschöpft lächelnd an. Doch diese warf ihr nur wütende Blicke zurück und fragte empört: "Warum hast du nicht auf mich gewartet? Du hast dich nicht einmal nach mir umgedreht!" Neptun sah ihre Partnerin erstaunt an. Sie konnte die Wut ihrer Freundin nicht be-greifen. "Was hast du denn?", fragte sie verständnislos. "Du hättest ruhig auf mich warten können. Nicht einmal nach mir umgesehen hast du dich. Ich dachte, wir sind Partner?", fuhr Uranus Neptun an. "Was hast du denn? Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass es das Wichtigste ist, das wenigstens einer von uns über-lebt. Und außerdem ist dir ja eh nichts passiert." Diese Worte machten Sailoruranus richtig rasend und sie ließ ihrer aufgestauten Wut freien Lauf: "Ich dachte, wir sind Freunde! Wie kannst du nur so herzlos sein? Was ich habe? Mich macht die Tatsache wütend, dass meine einzige Partnerin und beste Freundin mich im Stich lässt, gleich nachdem ich ihr das Leben gerettet hatte. Ist das etwa eine Art sich zu bedanken? Eine schöne Freundin bist du mir!" "Nun reg dich nicht so auf. Es ist doch gar nichts passiert. Du musst nicht immer gleich so aggressiv reagieren.", verteidigte sich Neptun, nun auch schon etwas aufgebracht über Uranus unwirsches Verhalten.   
Durch diese unfreundlichen Worte ihrer Partnerin empört, drehte Uranus sich auf der Stelle um und machte Kehrt. "Das ist doch das Letzte. Was bildet Neptun sich eigentlich ein. Da rette ich sie vor dieser bösartigen Marilla, und dann bin ich ihr vollkommen egal. Aber was soll's. Ich komme auch ohne sie zurecht", dachte Sailoruranus noch immer unheimlich verärgert. Neptun starrte Uranus zornig nach. "Manchmal ist sie so stur. Sie hat doch selbst gesagt... hach, soll sie doch machen was sie will. Ich brau-che keine so engstirnige Freundin." Und somit ging sie weiter ihres Weges.  
  
Sailoruranus hatte sich wieder in Haruka verwandelt und bummelte durch die Stadt. Unterwegs begegnete sie Bunny. "Hallo Haruka. Warum seid ihr denn vorhin weggerannt. Ich dachte, wir sind jetzt endlich Freunde?" "Das sind wir doch auch, oder?" meinte Haruka, die immer noch verärgert an Michiru dachte. "Na klar!", lächelte Bunny fröhlich. "Gehst du mit mir in das neue Einkaufszentrum? Ich muss mir unbedingt noch ein Ballkleid kaufen, damit ich mit Mamoru zum Abschlussball gehen kann. Also, kommst du mit?" "Ja, warum eigentlich nicht?", entgegnete Haruka, die etwas Abwechslung gut gebrau-chen konnte. Also begleitete sie Bunny, die fröhlich auf sie einredete. Aber Haruka hörte nur mit halbem Ohr hin, sie war tief in Gedanken versunken.   
Inzwischen in Harukas und Michirus Wohnung: Michiru war gerade nachhause gekommen und hatte verärgert die Türe hinter sich zugeknallt. Sie wollte sich nicht mit ihrer Freundin streiten, aber unter diesen Umständen... Als sie plötzlich eine Stimme vernahm: "Willkommen daheim, Michiru. Oder soll ich sagen Sailorneptun?" Vor ihr stand Marilla. "Marilla, was machst du denn hier. Wie hast du mich ge-funden?", fragte Michiru entsetzt. "Das war ganz leicht. Als du für kurze Zeit meine Geisel warst, habe ich dir ein Implantat eingepflanzt, damit ich immer weiß, wo du bist. Und jetzt habe ich dich. Schlaf gut", antwortete ihr Marilla, zog eine Betäubungspistole aus ihrer Tasche und schoss auf Michiru. Diese konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen und Marilla zerschoss ihr Vorzimmerkästchen. Schnell holte Michiru ihren Verwandlungsstab und verwandelte sich in Sailorneptun. Danach entbrannte ein wüs-ter Kampf zwischen den beiden, den Neptun dann schließlich verlor, da Marilla einen Dämon zur Unter-stützung mitgebracht hatte. Neptun hatte keine Chance gegen die beiden, und wurde schließlich gefan-gengenommen.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit waren Haruka und Bunny gerade beim neuen Einkaufszentrum angelangt. "Wow, ist das riesig", staunte Bunny. Haruka beeindruckte die enorme Größe des Gebäudes kaum, da sie mit ihren Gedanken nicht so ganz anwesend war. "Komm lass uns reingehen", sagte Bunny fröhlich und zog Haru-ka hinter sich her. Sie gingen an einer Menge Geschäfte vorbei und ab und zu auch in eines hinein. End-lich kamen sie zu dem gewünschten Kleidergeschäft, wo Bunny sich ihr Kleid kaufen wollte. Doch bevor sie eintreten konnten, musste Bunny noch ihr Eis fertig essen, welches sie sich unterwegs gekauft hatte. Dabei fragte sie Haruka, neugierig wie sie war: "Wo ist eigentlich Michiru? Ihr zwei seid doch sonst stän-dig zusammen?" "Keine Ahnung, wo sie ist. Aber es ist mir sowieso egal. Sie kann schließlich auf sich selbst aufpassen. Ich bin ja nicht ihre Leibwächterin", meinte Haruka. "Das klingt aber gar nicht gut. Habt ihr euch gestritten?", fragte Bunny. Sie hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. "Das kann dir egal sein. Ich bin nicht mit dir hierher gekommen, um über meine Beziehung zu Michiru zu sprechen. Also iss endlich dein Eis auf und lass uns reingehen", antwortete Haruka unwirsch. Darauf entgegnete Bunny lie-ber nichts, sondern beeilte sich mit ihrem Eis und folgte Haruka in das Kleidergeschäft.   
Nachdem Bunny mindestens 30 Kleider anprobiert hatte, konnte sie sich dann doch für ein rosa Ballkleid mit blauen Blüten entscheiden und kaufte es. Danach gingen sie und Haruka noch ein wenig spazieren. "Stimmt irgend etwas nicht, du bist so still?" fragte Bunny, die sich langsam Sorgen um Haru-ka zu machen begann. "Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung", log Haruka, die sich eigentlich überhaupt nicht wohl fühlte. "Es ist schon spät, warum gehen wir nicht nachhause?" "Gute Idee. Du wohnst ja eh auf meinem Weg, da kann ich dich noch begleiten", erwiderte Bunny fröhlich. Und so gingen sie los.   
Als sie zu Harukas Haus kamen, bestand Bunny darauf mit hinein in ihre Wohnung zu kommen, da sie großen Durst hatte, den sie löschen wollte. Also fuhren sie mit dem Aufzug in den fünften Stock und schritten auf Harukas Haustüre zu. Als sie diese nach einer kurzen Drehung mit dem Schlüssel öffne-ten, sahen sie das Chaos. Eine zertrümmerte Vase lag auf dem Fußboden, das Vorzimmerkästchen war in tausend Stücke zersprungen und die Lampe hing schief von der Decke. "Michiru?", fragte Haruka in die Stille. Aber sie erhielt keine Antwort. "Merkwürdig", meinte Bunny, "es sieht so aus, als ob hier ein Kampf stattgefunden hat. Ob Michiru etwas passiert ist?" Und sie sah Haruka an, die versuchte ganz läs-sig dreinzuschauen. "Ist mir doch egal, was mit Michiru ist. Wahrscheinlich hat sie bloß einen Wutanfall gekriegt und ist abgehauen. Am besten, sie kommt nie mehr wieder." Bunny starrte Haruka ganz erstaunt an. "Ist es dir denn ganz egal, was mit Michiru geschehen ist? Vielleicht ist sie verletzt und braucht unse-re Hilfe. Oder sie ist entführt worden. Oder..." "Das ist mir egal. Soll sie selber schauen, wo sie bleibt. Ich mache mir bestimmt keine Sorgen um sie", unterbrach sie Haruka. Bunny war nur noch erstaunter. Wie konnte Haruka nur so herzlos sein. Sie war noch nie besonders gefühlvoll gewesen, aber hier ging es doch um Michiru, ihre beste Freundin. Was war bloß in sie gefahren?  
Bunny versuchte herauszubekommen, weswegen Haruka solch einen Hass auf Michiru empfand. Doch als sie Haruka weiterhin mit Fragen löchern wollte, schickte sie diese erbost weg. Verwirrt ging Bunny nun nachhause, aber sie dachte nicht daran, aufzugeben. Sie würde schon noch herausbekommen, was da zwischen Haruka und Michiru vorgefallen war. Und sie würde es wieder in Ordnung bringen, des-sen war sie sich sicher.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen traf Bunny Haruka abermals. Sie stand im Park und starrte auf den See. Früher war sie oft mit Michiru hier gewesen. "Guten Morgen Haruka! Ein schöner Tag heute, nicht?" Haruka blickte auf. "Hallo Mondgesicht", gab sie ihr zur Antwort. "Hast du Michiru inzwischen gesehen?" "Nein, Gott sei dank nicht. Und jetzt lass mich endlich mit Michiru in Ruhe!", schnauzte sie Bunny an. "Entschuldige. Gehen wir Eis essen? Ich hätte große Lust darauf", meinte Bunny, um Haruka aufzumuntern. Denn sie hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, dass Haruka Michirus Verschwinden nicht egal war, ganz im Gegenteil, sie machte sich bestimmt große Sorgen um sie.  
Als sie bei der Eisdiele angekommen waren, bestellte sich Bunny einen großen Becher mit Him-beer- und Schokoladeneis. Haruka wollte nichts. Sie war nicht hungrig, erklärte sie Bunny. Und als sie dann so nebeneinander die Straße entlanggingen, fragte Haruka Bunny plötzlich: "Wie hat Mamoru dein neues Kleid gefallen?" "Er hat es noch nicht gesehen, ich will es ihm erst am Tag des Balls präsentieren. Wieso fragst du?" "Ach nur so. Darf ich dich denn überhaupt nichts mehr fragen?", schnauzte Haruka Bunny unwirsch an. "Doch, natürlich", gab diese zurück. Und dabei fragte sie sich: "Was hat Haruka bloß? Sie interessiert sich doch sonst nicht für mein Privatleben. Und Michiru kann ihr doch auch nicht egal sein. Sie hat zwar gesagt, dass sie froh ist, sie nicht zu sehen, aber das glaube ich ihr nicht. Sie macht sich bestimmt Sorgen um sie, das will sie bloß nicht zugeben. Irgendetwas ist ja auch gestern zwischen den beiden vorgefallen. Wenn ich nur wüsste, was das war. Aber ich werde es schon noch herausfinden."  
  
Inzwischen in Marillas Hauptquartier, im untersten Stockwerk ihres finsteren Kellergewölbes, wo die Gefängniszellen untergebracht waren. Hinter der letzten Türe, die aus feuerfestem Stahl bestand und un-möglich aufzubrechen war, erwachte soeben Sailorneptun aus ihrer Betäubung. Sie war mit dicken stäh-lernen Ketten an die Wand gefesselt und konnte sich kaum bewegen. Außerdem hatte sie Kopfschmerzen, was wohl daran lag, dass sie vorhin bei ihrem Kampf mit dem Kopf gegen einen Tisch gestoßen war. Sie sah sich aufmerksam um, um herauszufinden, ob eine Möglichkeit bestand, von diesem schrecklichen Ort zu fliehen. Doch Neptun konnte nichts entdecken, was ihr bei einer Flucht behilflich sein konnte. Und außerdem war sie doch angekettet, wie sollte sie sich da bloß befreien? Gab es denn noch Hoffnung für sie?  
  
Inzwischen im Hikawa-Tempel: Bunny, Minako, Makoto und Amy hatten sich wieder einmal bei Rei zusammengefunden, um gemeinsam zu lernen. Fleißig lösten sie gerade ihre Englischhausaufgaben. Nur Bunny saß schweigend vor einem leeren Blatt Papier und konzentrierte sich ganz und gar nicht auf Eng-lisch. "Hey, Bunny, was ist denn los mit dir?", wurde sie plötzlich von Rei gefragt. Bunny schaute er-schrocken auf und antwortete: "Ach, es ist nichts. Ich muss bloß immer wieder an die Unordnung in Ha-rukas Wohnung denken, und an das, was wohl zwischen ihr und Michiru vorgefallen ist." "Hä? Was soll denn zwischen den beiden vorgefallen sein und was für eine Unordnung?", fragte Rei erstaunt. Bunny hatte vergessen, den anderen ihr Erlebnis von vorhin mitzuteilen. Also holte sie dies jetzt nach und dann beschlossen sie, gemeinsam herauszufinden, was da wohl zwischen Haruka und Michiru vorgefallen war. Und so machten sie sich auch gleich auf den Weg zu Harukas Wohnung.  
Als sie dort angekommen waren, wollte Bunny gerade klingeln, als sie Haruka vom Einkaufen zu-rückkommen sahen. Diese bemerkte die fünf auch sogleich und fragte: "Hallo, was macht ihr denn hier?" "Oh, wir wollten euch bloß mal kurz besuchen kommen.", sagte Bunny. "Na dann kommt doch rein. Mi-chiru ist aber nicht da", antwortete Haruka und sperrte die Wohnungstür auf. Dann traten sie ein. Die Un-ordnung war inzwischen von Haruka beseitigt worden, das war nicht zu übersehen. Sie gingen also ins Wohnzimmer und wollten sich gerade setzen, als plötzlich alle Fernseher der Stadt, also auch der von Haruka, angingen und Marilla darin erschien, die zu sprechen begann: "An alle Sailorkrieger: Hier spricht Marilla, wie ihr sicher erkannt habt. Ich habe eure Partnerin Sailorneptun gefangengenommen. Wenn ihr nicht wollt, dass ihr etwas passiert, dann kommt morgen um 22.00 Uhr in den Stadtpark zum großen Springbrunnen. Aber macht euch keine Hoffnungen, ihr habt ohnehin keine Chance gegen mich. Ich wer-de euch alle vernichten. Falls ihr nicht kommen solltet, werde ich Sailorneptun persönlich zu Tode fol-tern, und dann jeden einzelnen von euch entführen und mit ihm dann ebenso verfahren. Wenn ihr aber kommt, verspreche ich euch einen nicht so schmerzhaften Tod. Wir sehen uns. Hahahahahaaa..." Dann schalteten sich die Fernseher der ganzen Stadt wieder ab.  
Geschockt standen sie nun da, bis Bunny das Schweigen brach: "Oh, diese Marilla. Aber der wer-den wir es zeigen. Wir gehen morgen in den Stadtpark, besiegen sie und retten Sailorneptun." "Ja, wir werden vor keiner Gefahr zurückschrecken, nicht wahr!", rief Minako mutig und kampflustig durch den Raum. Ein vierfaches Ja bekam sie zurück. Alle stimmten ihr zu, bloß Haruka nicht. "Warum sollten wir? Sie kennt unsere Identität ohnehin nicht, also kann sie uns gar nicht einzeln entführen. Wenn wir morgen in den Stadtpark gehen würden, dann wären wir in Gefahr. Und warum sollten wir uns unnötig in Gefahr begeben?" Bunny und die anderen starrten sie entsetzt an. "Ja, aber wir müssen doch schließlich Sailor-neptun retten", sagte Makoto. "Wozu?", war die Antwort von Haruka, "Sie würde uns doch auch im Stich lassen, wozu sollten wir ihr also helfen?" Und bei diesen Worten stiegen Haruka die Tränen hoch, doch sie konnte sie wieder hinunterschlucken. Die anderen konnten gar nicht fassen, was Haruka soeben gesagt hatte. Bunny sprach Haruka zornig an: "Natürlich würde sie uns helfen, wenn wir in Gefahr wären. Wir sind schließlich alle Sailorkrieger und müssen auch zusammenhalten. Das war schon immer so und das wird auch immer so sein. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was zwischen euch beiden vorgefallen ist, aber eines weiß ich sicher: Du und Michiru, ihr seid ein Team, ihr gehört zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel und deshalb werden wir sie auch retten. Und du wirst uns dabei helfen." "Nein, das werde ich nicht. Von mir aus könnt ihr ja versuchen, sie zu befreien, aber mir ist sie ganz egal und ich werde keinen Finger mehr für sie rühren.", antwortete Haruka bestimmt. Und ganz egal, wie sehr die anderen auch auf sie einredeten und versuchten, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie Neptun zusammen befreien müssten, Haruka blieb stur wie ein Maulesel. Sie konnten sie einfach nicht überreden, ihnen morgen zu helfen, Sailorneptun zu retten. Und so verließen sie schließlich enttäuscht Harukas Wohnung und beschlossen, Neptun ohne ihre Hilfe zu befreien.  
Als sie gegangen waren, setzte sich Haruka etwas verwirrt aufs Sofa. Sie machte sich große Sor-gen um Neptun, auch wenn sie das vor den anderen nicht zugab. Michiru war ihre allerbeste Freundin und sie musste ihr unbedingt helfen, auch wenn sie sich gestritten hatten, Haruka liebte sie doch. Sie wollte doch für immer mit ihr zusammen sein, ihr Leben und alles andere mit ihr teilen. Und außerdem könnte sie es sich nie verzeihen, wenn ihr etwas zustoßen würde, was sie hätte verhindern können. Aber den an-deren hatte sie gesagt, dass sie ihr egal war. Was sollte sie denn jetzt machen? Wenn sie den anderen nun doch half, Neptun zu befreien, sah das doch ziemlich blöd aus. Aber andererseits, wenn sie es allein nicht schafften und Michiru nun etwas passierte, daran wollte sie gar nicht erst denken. Aber was sollte sie denn jetzt bloß tun?  
  
Am nächsten Tag um 21.59 Uhr. Die Inner Senshi betraten die Lichtung im Stadtpark beim gro-ßen Springbrunnen, wo sie mit Marilla verabredet waren. Diese wartete bereits auf sie: "Ah, wie ich sehe, seid ihr also tatsächlich gekommen. Das habe ich mir gedacht. Macht euch auf euer Ende gefasst!" "Nicht so vorlaut, du hast keine Chance gegen uns, wir werden dich besiegen und Sailorneptun retten!", rief Sai-lormars ihr entgegen. "Ah, ja Sailorneptun. Hahahaha!", lachte Marilla. "Wo ist sie, was hast du mit ihr gemacht?", fragte Venus. "Nun, wenn ihr sie sehen wollt, dann schaut nur!", und während sie das sagte, drehte sich der große Stein, der neben dem Springbrunnen stand, um 180°. Und dann konnten sie sie se-hen - Neptun war an diesen Stein gefesselt, die Fesseln schnitten ihr tief in die Haut und sie war gekne-belt. Mit schmerzerfülltem Blick, der sich sogleich in einen erleichterten umwandelte, sah sie die Sai-lorkriegerinnen an, die gekommen waren, um sie zu befreien. Doch dann wurde sie stutzig. Wo war Ura-nus? War sie etwa nicht gekommen, war sie denn noch böse auf sie? Neptun wusste es nicht, aber der Gedanke, dass sie Haruka vielleicht nichts mehr bedeutete, machte ihr Angst.  
Marilla sah die Sailorkriegerinnen kurz an und dann begann sie den Kampf. Sie schoss mit einer gewehrähnlichen Maschine auf die Sailorkriegerinnen, die schnell zur Seite sprangen. Gleich darauf schlug ihr Jupiter mit ihrem Donnerschlag die Waffe aus der Hand. Mars wollte Marilla soeben mit ihrem Feuerpfeil den Rest geben, als diese plötzlich einen glühenden Dolch aus ihrer Kleidung zog und ihn Neptun an die Kehle drückte, so dass diese kaum noch atmen konnte. Sie warnte die Sailorkriegerinnen: "Das würde ich an eurer Stelle nicht tun. Denn sobald ihr euch bewegt, schneide ich eurer Freundin hier die Kehle durch. Verhaltet euch ruhig, ich habe euch alle in meinem Blickfeld und sehe jede einzelne eurer Bewegungen. Hahahaha, ihr seid machtlos gegen mich!" Die Sailorkriegerinnen waren ihr nun aus-geliefert. Was sollten sie tun, sobald sie versuchen würden, etwas zu unternehmen, würde Marilla Neptun umbringen, und das durfte auf keinen Fall passieren.  
"Uranus flieg!", ertönte es auf einmal von den Bäumen her und kurz darauf lag Marilla schon am Boden. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet, aber die Sailorkrieger auch nicht. Erschrocken sahen sie auf und sahen, voll Erstaunen - Sailoruranus. Diese sprang auf den Stein, an den Neptun noch immer gefesselt war und sagte: "Geführt, geschützt und gestärkt durch den Planeten Uranus bin ich hierher gekommen, um meiner besten Freundin Sailorneptun zu helfen. Denn ich werde niemals zulassen, dass man ihr etwas antut, solange ich lebe. Ich bin Sailoruranus." Die anderen waren überrascht, Haruka hatte doch gesagt, dass sie Michiru nicht mehr interessierte, und jetzt war sie doch gekommen, um sie zu befreien. Aber Haruka gab ihre wahren Gefühle ja oft nicht zu und die anderen freuten sich, dass Haruka das vorhin doch nicht ernst gemeint hatte. Dann sprang sie auf den Boden, sah triumphierend auf die sich nicht mehr be-wegende Marilla und drehte sich zu Neptun um, um sie von ihren Fesseln zu befreien.  
Aber Marilla war noch nicht tot. Gerade als Uranus Neptun von ihren Fesseln und dem Knebel er-lösen wollte, stand sie auf und wollte den Dolch, den sie immer noch in der Hand hielt, auf Uranus wer-fen. Doch da rief Merkur schnell: "Wasserstrahl - flieg!", und die nun schon geschwächte Marilla wurde vollends zu Boden geworfen. Und dann war Sailormoon an der Reihe. Sie vernichtete Marilla und die Gefahr war nun endgültig gebannt. Uranus konnte Neptun nun in Ruhe von ihren Fesseln befreien, die sich tief in ihre Haut geschnitten hatten. Doch darauf achtete sie jetzt nicht sondern sie sah Uranus nur dankbar an und sagte: "Danke, dass du mich gerettet hast. Ich hatte schon Angst, du würdest dir nichts mehr aus mir machen." Uranus, die Michiru schon längst wieder verzeihen hatte, strich ihr nur sanft über die Wange und entgegnete: "Wie könnte ich, ich liebe dich Michiru, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt.", und ihre Blicke dabei sagten mehr als tausend Worte.   
.   



End file.
